Death
by Joycelene
Summary: Death scares us. Or it did, or will scare us. It's unavoidable, and it's hopeless to try and stop what's fated. What if... you could turn back time and change what was to come? Would you take it? And for what price?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! I'm here with 'Death', the newest edition to my fanfics! The teaser isn't exactly "pleasant" is it? And the title doesn't necessary shout 'yay', either. Heh... Don't worry... I'm just makin' it up as I go along. Don't expect a long novel, cuz I have about 20 minutes to do this before I lose interest. But this is in memory of those people who were in the plane, and those working in the Pentagon and the World Trade Center. May their souls rest in peace. God bless America!!  
  
Disclaimer- Story-mine. Sailor Moon-not mine.  
  
Title- Death  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Teaser- Death scares us. Or it did, or will scare us. It's unavoidable, and it's hopeless to try and stop what's fated. What if... you could turn back time and change what was to come? Would you take it? And for what price?  
Chapter 1- "The Glimpse" or "Take It Or Leave It"  
Chapters- 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"I was ever of opinion, that the honest man who married and brought up a large family, did more service than he who continued single and only talked of population." - Oliver Goldsmith (1730- 1774)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1: "The Glimpse" or "Take It Or Leave It"  
  
Darien looked over the grave of his beloved. Yes, grave. It was 6 years ago, but the memory is still fresh on his mind, thoughts clear on that day. Their wedding day.  
It was happy, as all weddings are. Bride, cheerful and radiant. Groom, happy and attentive. The in-laws, her mother starry-eyed, father grumbling about something or another, expected. All in all, it was a very wonderful day. Until... the bride was left alone in her room to change to leave to the honeymoon. Somehow, somebody, broke in and stabbed her, and slit her wrists. The man was found, his fingerprints on the knife. He pleaded insanity, and was not convicted, but was put into a mental institution. It was very sad, indeed. The beautiful, sweet woman in which everyone had come to love, died on the most happiest day of her life. Her friends were mourning, parents grieving. But the saddest person there would have to be Darien. Nobody could blame him. Especially those who knew how far and how much they fought to walk down that aisle.  
He hadn't really changed over the past few years. Sure he was a bit older, a faint gray streak in his hair from all the stress over Usagi, but he still looked every bit as you as he did 6 years ago. Except for his eyes. His eyes would forever hold the sadness of his former wife.  
Now, he was a brain surgeon over in Boston. But he went over to Tokyo, Japan like every other year since her death. He hold back his tears as he stared at the stone headstone. It wasn't fair... Gods, I just finally had her... Why did you have to take her away again?, he thought, tears springing to his eyes. He roamed the headstone.   
  
USAGI ANASTASIA KITSUMI-TSUKINO CHIBA  
JUNE 30TH, 1982-JULY 15TH, 2001  
Wife, daugher, sister, and friend  
Loved by all, and will be greatly missed  
  
(AN: She was 19, he was 23 at the time. Now he's 29, okay?) And by looking at that old headstone, for the first time, in 6 years, he broke down, and cried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien was back in Boston, busily working up a patient's file. He was humming some sad tune to himself. Then, a portal appeared and Sailor Pluto appeared. Darien widened his eyes.  
"Pluto! Somebody could've seen you! You're lucky I have my own office." He hissed as he locked the door. Pluto looked over him cooly. He turned and sat back down. He gave her a casual smile. "What brings you to Boston, Setsuna? I haven't seen you in what, 6 years." Mamoru commented. Pluto gave a slight nod.  
"Yes, Prince I-" She was cut off.  
"No, Pluto... don't. I am not a Prince without my Princess..." He trailed off, looking over at the worn out picture of them as a young couple.  
"That's exactly what I came here to talk to you about Mamor-" She was interrupted again.  
"My name isn't 'Mamoru' anymore, Setsuna. It's Darien. I left Mamoru back in Tokyo, along with my heart." He whispered the last part. Pluto shook her head.  
"Darien, what if I said I found a way to get Usagi back?" Pluto questioned seriously. Darien's eyes widened and he turned to her sharply.  
"What do you mean, 'get Usagi back'?" He breathed, clutching his oak desk.  
"Exactly. I could make sure that what happened 10 years ago, never happened. You would go off on your honeymoon, the murder would never take place, and everything would be honkey-dorey." Pluto told him. Darien nodded.  
"I'll do it." He said sharply. Pluto gave him a sliver of a smile.  
"You haven't even heard what you have to do in return." Pluto said. Darien sidetracked.  
"In... return?" Darien questioned. Pluto gave him a grim look and nodded. She looked away.  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." She murmured to herself. Darien shook his head frantically.  
"No! Please, tell me! What must I do?" He probed. Pluto bit her lower lip in worry.  
"You won't like it..." She warned. Darien shook his head once again.  
"I don't care, just tell me!" He yelled, waving his arms like a madman surprised the whole entire hospital didn't hear him.  
"You... you have to give up your power." Pluto whispered. Darien stopped in mid-yell and in mid-wave. He lowered his arms and voice.  
"What?" He said. He sat down. "M-My power? Even the Golden Crystal*?" He asked desperately. Pluto nodded sadly. "I... I wouldn't be able to transform! Or fight... My power is what makes me stronger than other people, why I can endure pain better than normal people, why I can leap as high as I can... Without my power..."  
"... You wouldn't be the same, I know. But, you would still have your connection with Serenity. No one can break that. And besides, an enemy won't show up, except for Nemisis. And you fight in the past." Pluto pointed out. Darien shook his head.  
"But still... What happens if an unexpected enemy appears? Then what? I can't possibly fight, and what good am I to Usako?" He asked desperately. Pluto sighed.  
"I know... but think of it this way, your powers were given to you to protect the Moon Princess. Without Serenity, they aren't needed." Pluto commented. He nodded. "Would you rather I come back tomorrow and let you think about it tonight?" Pluto suggested. Darien mumbled a simple 'yes', and Pluto was gone. Darien sunk his head into his arms in agony. To lose a part of himself that he valued, or to gain the love he lost all those years ago?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien sat at his desk at home, deep in thought. He had been thinking about his decision as soon as Pluto announced it. Five years ago, he would of said 'yes' without another thought. An opportunity like this doesn't come up every full moon. But, nonetheless, he was making a PRO's and CON's list.  
  
PRO- Can finally raise a family with Usako  
CON- Cannot protect them  
  
PRO- Would not be alone anymore  
CON- Distraction at work  
  
PRO- Have someone to come home to  
CON- Have to deal with Usako's cooking again  
  
PRO- We'd have to move back to Tokyo, Japan  
CON- I'd never get a good a job there as good   
as this one  
  
And the list went on and on and on... There were good points, and bad points. But, he still couldn't decide. He could barely remember life with Usako was like anymore. It was awkward, not remember the last date they had or her favorite food. He felt horrible. Just say yes to Setsuna, goddammit!, his heart screamed. No, be rational. Think this over!, his brain argued. You've made it this far, Chiba, he thought, you could very well make it the next 9 years, and more. But this chance..., reminded his heart.  
"Ugh! Pluto, I've made my decision!" Darien looked up from his PRO and CON list. Again, a portal appeared and Sailor Pluto stepped through. She bowed slightly.  
"What is your decision, Darien? Would you rather live your life like this, normally, for the rest of your life? Or become the King or Earth, most importantly, have Usagi back. Which is it?" She asked. "This is a very important decision, Darien. There are more people involved in this than you think. Choose wisely." She reminded. Darien mutely nodded and voiced his answer.  
"I wish to see a glimpse of what may have happened if Usako wasn't murdered on our wedding day." He said. Pluto widened her eyes. She had not expected that.  
"But Darien, I didn't say you could do that!" She reprimanded. Darien gave a cocky smile.  
"You never said I couldn't." He grinned. She looked towards her staff.  
"The Elders are gonna kill me for this...," She said to herself. Looking toward Darien, she nodded. "Very well. I suppose you could see what would of happened if you had not lost Usagi. Then, you must make your decision, understand?" She questioned. He nodded.  
"Crystal." He replied.  
"And remember, the next full moon, you must leave!" She hollered as slammed her staff. The apartment full of furniture, clothes, etc., was now barren. She sighed as she faintly heard a chime, beckoning her to the Elders. "I'm so dead." She mumbled as she walked backwards into a portal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heh... Yeah, stupidity in it's prime ^_~. I just wanna say I have REALLY guilty about discontinuing 'Using You'. I always feel bad, y'know? My conscience is very active, and I couldn't tell a lie on impulse if I tried. The truth just pops out of my mouth. Really.   
E-mail me with your hate mails, comments, or love notes (like that's ever gonna happen ^_^)  
  
Email me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2- "Mornin' Hon" or "Who's That?...

Well, I got the next chapter done, didn't I? Yesiree, since UY is no more, I can focuse all my time and energy on "Death"! SOOOOOOO... who is everything ::grin::? Anything interesting ::grins even brighter::? Is everything OK ::grins so much that it fills the whole damn room::? Heh... I'm me.  
  
Disclaimer- I do disclaim, that the disclaimer is just mine, but the subject is not. It'd whine, and say Sailor Moon ain't mine but... I just did -_-...  
  
Title- Death  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Summary- See 'Chapter 1- "The Glimpse" or "Take It Or Leave It"'  
Chapter 2- "Mornin' Hon" or "Who's That?!?"  
Chapters- 1-2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"She is beautiful and therefore to be woo'd  
She is woman, therefore to be won." - Shakespeare (1564-1616)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2: "Mornin' Hon" or "Who's That?!?"  
  
Darien awoke, feeling the warm rays on his face. He open his eyes groggily. He rememebered what Setsuna had told him. He looked over to his right. There, was a vision he never thought he'd see again. Usagi was there, alright. She was in a white nightgown that had a plunging v-neck neckline. It was made out of sheer material for the sleeves, which went up to her wrist and belled out. The dress tight, and covered her small feet. The material seemed to be like silk, and he itched to touch it. Her hair was down at the moment, and it seemed it was longer than the last time he had seen it. He leaned down, and nuzzled her neck. Usagi smiled a bit. Darien began to nibble her ear. He heard a slight 'Mamo-chan' escape her lips. He kissed down to her neck, and up to her chin and finally to her lips. It was slow at first, and then became passionate as she began to respond. She opened her eyes.  
"Mornin' Mamo-chan." She smiled as she started to fall asleep again. Darien's eyes filled up with tears. He had always taken for granted when she called him that simple pet name. It never came to him that the next day he may never hear that name come from her lips again. But now, he knew better. He would not take for granted this time at all. Instead, he decided to savour it. For he knew that it would not last forever. The peaceful silence was interrupted by a small 5-year old girl.  
"Momma, poppa!" Shrieked the little child. She had extremely dark pink hair, so dark it was nearly black and they were shaped like little crescent moons. Her eyes were a shade of light lilac. Usagi smiled faintly.  
"Morning Chibi-Usa." Greeted her mother. The little child beamed. Mamoru's jaw dropped. The Chibi-Usa he knew of had cotton pink hair, not the dark pink hair that could be considered black and they were in cones, not crescents. And her eyes were cinnamon-red, not the lilac shown here. He mumbled a 'morning sweetheart' out. Usagi got up from the bed, for the first time Mamoru actually saw her entire body. He know realized why the nightgown seemed tight on her. Her stomach was protruded and she seemed about 6 months or so. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Time to see the girls." Said Usagi. The little girl squealed and rushed to get ready. The girls. He hadn't seen them in a very long time. Since Usagi's death, he hadn't bothered to keep contact. This was the first time in 5 years he would see them. He hoped he didn't say something stupid, after all, he hadn't seen them in quite awhile.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah, waaaaayyyyy too short! But it's good nonetheless, ne? BTW, I couldn't think of nutin' for the girls' part and that's why it ended so quickly. Cya!  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3- "Off To The Temple We Go" or ...

Hey minna-chan! I just finished 'False Destinies' and I am, quite frankly, tired. But I   
needed to at least START this thing or I would feel awfully guilty, now wouldn't I? It's not  
my fault that my conscience is loud and proud!!! And this is going to be awfully short as well, I'm afraid. Sorry guys!!!  
  
Disclaimer- ::Raises eyebrow:: What do YOU think I'm gonna say?  
  
Title- Death  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Summary- See 'Chapter 1- "The Glimpse" or "Take It Or Leave It"'  
Chapter 3- "Off To The Temple We Go" or "A Really Weird Day"  
Chapters- 1-3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quote of the Day:  
"If love were were what the rose is,  
And I were like the leaf,  
Our lives would grow together  
In sad or singing weather,  
Blown fields or flowerful closes,  
Green pleasure or grey grief." - Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837-1909)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: "Off To The Temple We Go" or "A Really Weird Day"  
  
Darien gripped the steering wheel of his sports car (AN: The red one, remember?) as he listened to his wife and daughter fight. Oh, the good ol' days..., he thought, thinking about the time Chibi-Usa came back to the past. Usagi was so jealous of Chibi-Usa, and always fought for his attention. He sighed as they began to fight over another topic. Pets.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but a furry pet just isn't good for me and it won't be good for the baby." Usagi told her. Chibi-Usa pouted.  
"But I wanna getta bunny!" Chibi-Usa shrieked. Usagi gritted her teeth.  
"Darling, when your older, okay. Besides, a pet rabbit is a big responsibility." Usagi reminded her. Chibi-Usa shook her head.  
"Nuh-uh Mama! Megumi fed her rabbit only three times a week." She informed her mother haughtily. Usagi sweatdropped.  
"That's one of the reasons Misty ran away, sweetie." Usagi said. Chibi-Usa's mouth formed into an 'o' and she remained silent. Usagi sighed, and turned away from the back, looking towards the front. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked up to him. He looked down on her ten seconds later. Usagi's face was etched with worry. He acted as if... as if she hadn't called him that in years, and only now was he getting used to it. He smiled.  
"Hai Usako?" He questioned, trying to keep his eyes on the road. She sighed. Maybe it was nothing. She was probably parinoid, anyways. But it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?, she thought. She was so wrong.  
"Why have you been acting as if you haven't seen me and Chibi-Usa in years?" She questioned. Mamoru swerved the car to the right, and narrowly missed hitting another car. Chibi-Usa shrieked and Usagi hung onto Mamoru for dear life. When things got back to normal (and they were on the right lane again), she decided to ask what happened.  
"Mamo-chan! You nearly got us killed! What's the matter with you???" She yelled. He sighed.  
"Nothing, Usa, nothing..." He trailed off. Usagi's anger faded, and a worried face took  
it's place.  
"Mamo-chan, doushite?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Doushite, really." He assured. She turned away from him and bit her lip. Maybe Rei   
can tell me what's wrong with Mamo-chan, when we get to the Temple, she thought. Chibi-Usa looked over her silent parents strangely. At times, they seemed to be having a conversation without her knowing by their glares and smiles. But now... it seemed as they really WERE not   
communicating. She sat back and sighed, hoping that her aunts could help her with this strange case.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Aunties!" Exclaimed the little girl as she ran up the steps. She hugged each and every one of them. As he neared the end of the stairs, his eyes widened, but it went unnoticed. Each one of them had certainly changed. For instance, Minako's long hair topped with a red bow was no longer there, and was now braided and... she had *glasses*. Now he know why Sailor V wore glasses for her movies and when she went out... they weren't an unneeded accessory, she couldn't see without them! Now he knew why Minako's eyes were lighter than Usagi's... they were because of the contacts! Rei now was wearing looser clothing, that didn't show off her body. As he looked at the baby in her arms, he realized why and wondered who the father was. Makoto's hair was now down, giving her a more natural look. Her clothing were not as boyish like when he last saw her, but something Michiru would were! But Ami certainly changed the most, that's for sure. Ami's hair was now up to her mid-back, and she even put silver streaks through it. There wasn't a book near her. Instead, there was a mini-backpack that... held make-up?? My, my, what a day for surprises, he grinned. She was wearing a mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh and a loose white bloose. She reached into her backpack and brought out some pink lipgloss. Yep, there's definately make up in there, he thought. It's amazing how people change so much, he noted. Maybe not, his inner voice retorted as Ami took out a book from her bag. 'Sailor V and the Zombies'?!? A little girl with white-blue hair tugged on her mother's skirt, to catch her attention.   
"Momma?" She asked. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder and weirder...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah, bash me, flame me, do whatever you want... I hate myself for ending it so quickly too! So sorry, but I've already got THREE CHAPTERS out in TWO WEEKS and in my opinion that's pretty damn good and A LOT more than I usually would do! So be grateful, LOL. I might not get the next chapter out anytime soon, but bear with me okay? Something bad's goin' on in my family and well... (this does NOT have anything to do with the Pentagon and World Trade Center attacks on Sept. 11, okay?? Absolutely NOTHING to do with it...) let's just say someone in my family (well, we're not really related, but he's my brother's godfather, so...) is sick, kay? Well, gotta go, CYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4- "Learning New Things Everyday...

Hey minna! Guess what? I've made it a *law* to make sure I finish every short fic (and multi-parter) I start! Pretty good, huh? For me, it is!!! This is SO wicked! Anyways, I gotta go, byee!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Wowzies, Sailor Moon is not legally mine! But maybe I can illegally import the copyrights to my house... hmmmmm... But Coral and Esmeralda are mine ^_^  
  
Title- Death  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Summary- See 'Chapter 1- "The Glimpse" or "Take It Or Leave It"'  
Chapter 4- "Learning New Things Everyday" or "Preparing For The Future"  
Chapters- 1-4  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"Genius is one per cent inspiration and ninety-nine per cent persipiration." - Thomas Alva Edison (1847-1931)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4- "Learning New Things Everyday" or "Preparing For The Future"  
  
"So... What's with this meeting?" Darien asked curiously, sitting down on one of the steps of the Temple. He watched as Chibi-Usa pick flowers and play with Coral, Ami's daughter who was the same age as Chibi-Usa. The ran around, comparing their bouquets. They seemed so innocent, like as if they didn't have any cares in the world. He put his head in his palms and sighed as he watched them.  
"Uhhh... remember we just talk about current events and what's happening since there haven't been any youma attacks?" Makoto reminded him.  
"Oh yeah... I remember now... Sorry, I keep on forgetting practically everything..." He trailed off. Usagi laughed.  
"Yeah, he drove us in the direction of where the old Temple was located! I had to show him the directions on how to get here!" She laughed. The girls snickered, and Darien just blushed brightly. How was he supposed to know that the Temple burned down? When the laughter died down (and Darien's face turned it's natural color), they decided to talk about the coming of Crystal Tokyo.  
"How long do you think we have until the Great Sleep?" Minako asked to no one in particular. On impulse, Ami whipped out her mini-computer (she learned how to take it out without transforming) and typed in a few things. Ami frowned.  
"This can't be right..." She mumbled, looking as if she were to do it again. And indeed she did, and she came up with the same answer. She hit the computer against the steps of the temple. "What's the matter with this thing?" She questioned, trying it again. It seemed as if she got the right answer because she sighed and put it away.  
"What's the matter, Ames?" Rei asked, trying to calm a fussy Esmeralda. Ami frowned.  
"It keeps on saying the same thing over and over again! I don't know what's wrong with it! And I know it just *has* to be wrong, or else... I don't know, but I just know it can't possibly be right!" She exclaimed, frustrated.  
"What did it say? It couldn't be all that bad." Usagi comforted. Ami shook her head.  
"NEXUS II* says that we should of been asleep two years ago." She whispered. Everyone remained silent. Impossible, thought Minako, I mean... sure there was an increase of comatose people in hospitals but... no way... I couldn't happen... I thought it... Most of the population of the people of Earth were now in comas. In fact, about 1/1,000,000,000,000 of Earth's population was awake after all this time. "I think," Ami said. "That we are all supposed to fall into comas for the next thousand years in a few months or so... If we do not... then when the second Ice Age** arrives, we won't live to rise to the throne or see the next century." Ami told them. They all looked at each other in disbelief. It couldn't be possible... they weren't supposed to die! But then again, Darien thought wryly, Usagi died a long time ago, even though she wasn't supposed to. Darien then decided to speak up for the first time.  
"Minna, our destiny is not written for us. Y'know when we visited Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of the future? They made different decisions then us. We are the same people in different forms. So, if one of us was to die, let's just say, in a month or two, the person's past self may not have to go through that. Our fate is to rule Crystal Tokyo, but our destiny, our *decisions*, our not set for us. Eventually, we will have to govern the world and the universe, but our choices are not set for us. So, people falling into comas might not of been what happened when King Endymion experienced it. And it may not be the same thing that'll happen to us in the past. So we now must prepare ourselves for the new Ice Age. Or else Chibi-Usa will not visit the past, and we will not even have any *idea* of this or the Black Moon Family." Darien finished. The girls were silent, not having anything to say.   
Ami broke the silence, with a forced cough.  
"We'll come back here to plan out our 'safety house' if the remaining people on Earth do not fall asleep by the time comes." She announced, tugging on Darien's and Minako's sleeves and they left to go into another room. Everyone else just nodded there heads and watched as the Chibi-Usa and Coral played.  
In the other room where Ami and Darien were, they were trying to make a practical, yet flashy enough 'house'.  
"Well, maybe we could make it sorta like a greenhouse? But like, large and wider..." Ami trailed off. Suddenly, a little ding rang in Darien's head. He started jotting down the idea 'house' quickly. He then showed it to Ami and Minako. They gasped. It was a clear crystal dome that was about half the size of the Crystal Palace. It would probably be made out of thick clear glass. There were some trees in there for oxygen and there were individual rooms. There were little captions that showed everything. There was a very large kitchen that would be more than enough for Makoto if she wasn't asleep, and a beautiful dining area that would have a very long dining table. There were about twenty rooms, and two people could sleep there comfortably. There was even a medical wing just in case someone was ill or whatnot. There was a rec room to keep people entertained and a libary for intelluctuals like Ami. There were small TVs in each of the dorms, and a large TV in what would be the living room. There was an underground basement for storage of food and water that would last them for years. The whole 'house' and rooms and everything were put into something like an apartment complex. There was even a swimming pool outside. There was a stream, a few animals as well.  
"Wow, VERY impressive Mamoru-kun... you just thought that up right now?" Minako asked in astonishment. He nodded. "  
"I made sure it had all the necessities of home, and more." He grinned. Minako cocked her head to the side. Ami just gaped and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Minako, for once, was the rational and practical one.  
"How would we be able to MAKE this, since a lot of people are already in comas, more or less buy most of this stuff!" She exclaimed, pointing to the big screen TV. Ami gave her a small grin.  
"When enough people are asleep, we'll just... 'borrow' a few things." She said with a diabolical smile. Darien just stared at her in amazement. She truly had changed. Minako nodded.  
"GREAT idea! Why didn't I think of that?" She demanded of herself. They sweatdropped as she pondered that. Same old Minako, he thought. But then he looked over her wardrobe and such. With a few... subtle changes, he thought.  
"So, should we do it?" He questioned. The nodded.  
"ASAP!" They said at the same time, and doubled over laughing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Short, I know, but it gives out a little info! They fall into *comas* now? Wow, what is Joy thinking! I have no idea what I'm thinking, thank you very much, heh... Anyways, I'm kinda busy now cuz I'm getting Confirmation soon (yippee! FINALLY!) and I have to go to Church every Sunday/Saturday (which I already do) and sign in to prove that I was there and that I am ready for Confimation. Yup, and now my throat is semi-sore and I can't sing all that well (I'm supposed to be the best of the Junior choir and I sing also with the adult choir... LOUD!) right now and I'm really embarrased to sing right about now. Heh... Now my uncle's in the hospital, the plane crashes, my throat's semi-sore, I'm getting Confirmation, AND I wanna finish this. Great, just great. As if my stress level wasn't high enough... ::sigh:: Anyways, don't expect an a new chapter any time in the next weeks. Maybe a new story, but not a chapter. Probably at the end of the month. But just... not now, kay? Oh yeah, I might even insert a Halloween chapter (but it'll do NOTHING with the actual storyline... just think of it as a side story that you can optionally read ^_^) if I'm feeling up to it. Well, anyways, this is getting rather lengthy now. Gotta jet, cya, and I hope these help understand the story a little better (the * and **)!  
  
  
*- NEXUS II is the second because the first was in the Silver Millenium, which was destroyed. NEXES II is a huge computer, much like Mission Control, and is set up in the lower area of the Crown Arcade, much like it is in the Manga. The mini-computer Ami is equiped with, is one of the hand held versions, and is connected to the main computer. Therefore, she can caluculate anything and everything for the main computer is where all the information is stored. If it (the main computer) was to be destroyed, the hand held NEXES II would be very limited in what it could do.   
  
**- The second Ice Age would be that they would be frozen, as if to preserve themselves for the new millenium (if not, they're bodies would probably rot, and humanity cease to exist).   
Neo-Queen Serenity would be the first to be thawed out (because of the energy radiating from the ginzuishou) and she would release everyone from what would of seemed to be an endless slumber.  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5- "Tuxedo Kamen to the Rescue.....

Kon'wa minna! I hope you liked my interpreation of the second Ice Age! I really didn't want to seem like a copycat, so I hope it seems rather different (you KNOW how much being different is to me!) Well... okay, hope you enjoy this part of the fic! You guys remember the small detail about Mamoru not being T.K. anymore? Well, this comes into play in this chapter. Be prepared for some... odd occurances.  
  
Disclaimer- Sailor Moon... isn't mine... and I'd be a fool... if I say it were so...  
  
Title- Death  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Teaser- See 'Chapter 1- "The Glimpse" or "Take It Or Leave It"'  
Chapter 5- "Tuxedo Kamen to the Rescue... Maybe Not" or "Runaway Youma"  
Chapters- 1-5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"To believe with certainty we must begin with doubting." - Stanislaus Lescynski  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5- "Tuxedo Kamen to the Rescue... Maybe Not" or "Runaway Youma"  
  
Darien sighed as he fingered his wedding picture. Kami... this is so weird..., he thought as he sat atop the steps of the Hiwaki shrine, waiting for Ami to come back. It was planned that if people were not asleep by the time the new Ice Age came, they'd have to go to a large crystal dome which would be the safety house to endure it all. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Usagi's wristwatch. It really wasn't a wristwatch, it was actually a comunicator. Ami had changed it a bit so it showed the time, so it wouldn't seem as obvious as it did before. Usagi hastily switched it open. Ami's face appeared, her face flushed.  
"Hurry, there's a youma over in Sakura Park, henshin yo!" She yelled and her face left the screen. The girls looked at each other and sighed. Reluctantly, they raised their transformation wands in the air, Usagi raised her hand.  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE-UP!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE-UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE-UP!"  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER... MAKE-UP!" (AN: I know they might not be right, but work with me!)  
In a swirl of colors, Sailor Eternal Moon and the Super senshi were standing in battle stance. Mamoru, on impulse, reached for his pocket to remove a rose. Mars widened her eyes, and shook her violet black locks.  
"It's okay, Mamoru-kun, we can handle it ourselves. Just another runaway youma, nothing big. Watch Esmeralda for me, would ya?" She asked. She then put a hand on the circle on her bow, and she disappeared in flames, to Sakura Park. His eyes widened. They couldn't do that when we fought Galaxia..., he trailed off.  
"Yeah, and tell Chibi-Usa and Coral we went to the store, OK?" Jupiter added, and touched the same area Mars did and fled in an array of lightning bolts. Usagi just smiled sadly at him, and took flight. Venus was the last to leave.  
"I know how hard it must be for you to lose your powers." She whispered, and hugged him. With tears in her eyes, she also teleported, this time in lights and transparent hearts that soon disappeared. Lose my powers? What does she mean by that???, he demanded. He reached for the flower in his jacket. Out came a flowerless, thorny stem. He blinked. He did it again. Same outcome. Pluto's thoughts came flooding in his mind. You are now defenseless, a price for Usagi..., she told him quietly, and left. He gulped.  
"Momma's gonna fight, isn't she?" A voice asked from behind. Quickly, he turned around. There, was his daughter, holding little Esmeralda. She walked up to him, and stared up at him with big lilac eyes. He nodded, and bended down and hugged her, taking Esmeralda.  
"Why?" Asked another voice. There was Coral. She had light blue hair, with white streaks going through it. She had green eyes and was holding a book. She certainly takes after her mother, he thought with a grin. Then, he wondered who the father was. "Why?" Coral repeated again, walking over to him.  
"Because. They're going to save the world." He told her simply. Chibi-Usa cocked her head to the side.  
"Why aren't you helping Mommy?" She demanded. Darien gulped.  
"B-Because darling... I can't help her. Not anymore at least." He mumbled the last part.   
Their mouths formed in small 'o's and they ran out to play. He stood up, still holding Esmeralda. She was now a bit fussy, since her mother wasn't there.  
"Oh, there there Mera... your mother will be back soon, don't worry." He assured her, even though he knew she didn't understand him. Then he hugged the small child, as if it were a security blanket or such. He went back inside, to wait for his wife and friends.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ohhhhhhh... poor Mamoru :(. He's gonna be DEFENSELESS. And where are those damn outer senshi??? You'll find out in a few chapters but right now, it's back to the dome! Here comes Chapter 6- "Shoplifting The Wide Screen" or "Making of a New World... Or the End of the Old One". Coming in a site near you around Christmas.  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


End file.
